A Turn of Events
by pinkpanda376
Summary: Follow the story of two students, who everyone thought were the two people least likely to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So, excited for this year, Hermione?" asked Ginny, who was leaning on Harry.

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a grin. "I'm kind of hoping to try out the love department this year."

"Well, our bookworm has a dark side," teased Ron.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald," she replied, turning pink with embarrassment.

"So, who do you think it'll be?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"How am I meant to know?" Hermione asked. "I can tell you for certain who it won't be, and that would be Harry, Ron, or Malfoy."

"That makes sense," said Harry. "Why not Ron, though? I get me and Malfoy, but Ron?"

"Well, for one thing, he's a moron..."

"Thanks," Ron muttered.

"...but even if he weren't, I still wouldn't like him. He's one of my best friends, and he's one of my best friends' brother."

"Point taken," Harry said, grinning at Ron, who looked disgruntled.

"Imagine, though! You and Malfoy!" Ginny teased. "The Head Boy and Head Girl! You'll have such cute kids. They will have your brain, his smirk, and will make the Sorting Hat tear itself in two trying to decide between Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Yeah, that'll happen on the day that Ron becomes a ballerina," Hermione retorted.

"Oh, so there's an actual chance, then," snickered Harry. Ron tried to hit him, but Harry dodged it, and Ron's fist went slamming into the wall. He yelped.

"Seriously, though, I really want to find love." Hermione looked at Ron. "Not like that cheap crap you had with Lavender."

"It wasn't cheap!" Ron protested, rubbing his hand.

"If one party hates it and will do anything to get out of it, it's cheap," Hermione retorted. "My point is, I want real love. Like you guys have," she said to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

Harry glared at her.

"Love you...?" she tried.

Harry couldn't keep a straight face and smiled amusedly, kissing her on top of her head.

"See, like that! Even if one of you pisses the other off, you can't stay mad at each other, because you love each other too much."

"Well..." said Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry said warningly.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, calm down," she said, snuggling closer to Harry. "You know I love you more than anything." He kissed her softly.

"Sickening," Ron said in a revolted tone of voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And that is why you are on my Not list."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the little witch who ran the food trolley.

"Yes!" Ron nearly shouted, darting to the door.

"Boys," muttered Hermione, standing up.

She waited until Ron was back inside, but before she could say what she wanted, another voice spoke.

"Two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans."

It was Malfoy, who was surprisingly alone.

"There you go!" said the witch cheerfully, handing him his change.

He glanced at Hermione. Silver eyes met chocolate brown, but it was only for a moment as he turned away.

Hermione blinked as he walked away without a single insult, or even a dirty look.

"What would you like, dear?" asked the little witch.

"Oh... Right... Two pumpkin pasties and a sugar quill, please," Hermione said, coming back to herself.

"That will be five sickles, please," she said as she handed the food over.

Hermione handed her the coins and reentered her compartment. She sat back down and thought about what had just happened. It was Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. Why hadn't he insulted her or shot her a glare?

And more importantly, why did she care?

"Hey, are they still selling Drooble's?" asked Harry.

"What?" she said wildly, forgetting where she was. "Oh... Um, I think so..."

"That changes things!" Ron said. He and Harry headed for the door at the same time, crashed into each other, tussled a little, and then went down the corridor.

Ginny shook her head and turned back to Hermione. "Spill. Who was he?"

"What? Who?"

"You're so bad at hiding things, Hermione. Who was it that has you all confused and flustered?"

"I'm not flustered, just confused. I was out in the corridor and Malfoy walks up. He looks at me, doesn't glare, doesn't say anything, just looks at me, orders his food, and walks away."

"That's weird," Ginny remarked. "Has he ever looked at you without glaring or not insulted you?"

"Not as far as I know," said Hermione. "It was just... Weird."

"Go figure," said Ginny.

Just then, Harry and Ron came back, laden with sweets.

"Either way, having two sugar quills is better than having three chocolate frogs," Harry argued.

"No way!" protested Ron. "You get cards with the frogs!"

"Yes, and when was it you outgrew those? Third year?" Ginny asked dryly.

"Oh, forget it!" snapped Ron, turning to face the corridor.

The rest of the ride was uneventful-literally. Malfoy didn't come in with his little friends to bother them, like he usually did.

Hermione could tell perfectly well that Ginny was now just as puzzled as she was for Malfoy's lack of rudeness this year.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Ron moaned as the train slowed at Hogsmeade station.

"How?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You ate close to my weight in sweets!"

"I'm a growing young boy!" Ron said haughtily.

"Growing young boy, my ass," muttered Ginny. "Pig is the word I would use."

"Enough!" Harry said as Ron opened his mouth to argue. "Yes, Ron, you are a pig, but you're no hungrier than the rest of us! Now both of you, chill!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron pouted. He sat there looking annoyed until the train stopped. He nearly hit Hermione with his trunk as he pulled it down. Hermione was sorely tempted to hex him.

"Oh, is Snape still our DADA teacher this year?" she asked as they boarded a carriage.

"Yeah, I heard Lupin talking about it. Slughorn is still Potions master," said Ginny.

"What are you gonna do now your precious book is different this year?" Hermione smirked at Harry.

"I'll do my best," he retorted.

"And you, Ronald?"

"I dunno, I'll wing it."

"And what, may I ask, are you planning to do if a potion you fail is on the exam?"

"Copy off you."

"No, you won't! Study this year, Ron! You'll do fine if you just apply yourself and study sufficiently!"

"Yes, Mum," he muttered.

"Anyways," Harry said hastily. "At least we won't have to worry about being killed by Voldemort this year."

"Yeah, but there's still Bellatrix running around somewhere. She might try to do you in, so be careful," Ron warned Harry.

"Yeah, please be careful," said Ginny, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not worried about me," said Harry. "My main concern is that if she finds me, you might be with me, and she might hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself," insisted Ginny. "You just be careful."

Harry kissed her. "I will. I don't want to leave you."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Hermione's stomach twisted slightly as she longed for love of her own.

She didn't get to dwell on it for too long, however, because the carriages pulled up at the gates.

It was, predictably, raining. Harry gave Ginny his jacket to keep warm, and she kissed him gratefully.

Thankfully, the door to the Great Hall opened. They were a few of the first people in, so they got good seats.

The Sorting commenced and Dumbledore gave his announcements, including his announcement that Hermione and Malfoy were the new Heads. Ron and Harry dove for a platter of chicken as the food appeared.

Ginny and Hermione smiled and shook their heads as they filled their own plates with food.

"Ahhh, tha's be'er," Ron said thickly, like he did every year.

"So, see anyone you like?" teased Ginny quietly so that Harry and Ron wouldn't hear.

"Um, nope," said Hermione. "But I can't see very well, so maybe later."

She turned back to face her plate, and happened to glance over Ron's shoulder.

And saw a certain blonde ferret looking at her. Studying her closely. Not with a sly look or a malicious look, just looking at her.

Ron turned around to see what she was looking at. "Oi! Something bothering you?" he called at Malfoy scathingly.

"Yeah, a certain Weasel King being nosy!" Malfoy snarled back.

"Well shove it and quit staring at us!"

"Yeah, because you're REALLY worth staring at!" Malfoy retorted. His eyes flickered to Hermione once more before going back to his food.

"God, I'm so sick of him! I'm glad we don't have to put up with him after this year."

Hermione was puzzled. Usually he threw some "Mudblood" comment at her but hadn't said a word. Why?

Dessert arrived and Ron flung himself at a large pudding while Harry helped himself to his favorite treacle tart.

"So what's up with Malfoy, d'you reckon?" Ginny asked Hermione in an undertone.

"No idea," said Hermione. "Maybe he's changed...?"

"Yeah right," snorted Ginny. "Change? Gimme a break! No way he can change THAT fast."

"Well, he did fight on our side during the battle," said Hermione slowly.

"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised. "How d'you know?"

"He... He saved my life," said Hermione quietly.

"What? How? When?"

"During the battle, Amycus attacked me and Malfoy stopped him and told me to run."

"Really?" said Ginny. "Wow! Why would he?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "But I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm alive, and that's all that counts."

"True," said Ginny. "Hey, I have to go show the first-years where to go. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Bye!" called Hermione. Ginny kissed Harry and departed.

"I'm off to my dormitory," Hermione told the boys. "See you."

"Bye!" Harry called after her as she walked out to the entrance hall.

The Heads' common room was on the third floor. She ascended the marble staircase slowly, not wanting to deal with Malfoy.

To her surprise, he wasn't there when she arrived. At least not outside, anyway. She said the password, and the unicorn which guarded their portrait hole reared and swung forward.

The common room was lush, far nicer than the one in Gryffindor tower. The couches were leather, the furniture was made of cherry wood. The walls were lined with portraits of all the past Heads. Hermione recognized Harry's mother, Lily, and Ron's brother, Percy.

There were two staircases. One had HG engraved on a plaque beside it; the other had HB. Hermione walked up her staircase and opened her door.

"Oh!" she whispered, surprised.

It was decorated just like her bedroom at home. Her bedding, white with purple flowers, was spread across her bed. The posters she kept on her wall at home were pinned to the walls here. Her dresser, her desk, her fluffy white rug... It was all here. She smiled, elated, and opened the door to the bathroom.

The smile dropped from her face instantly at the sight of the blonde ferret standing in front of the sink, brushing his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked.

"Jesus, Granger, don't do that!" he said, jumping.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well, I needed to brush my teeth and I did. There's only one bathroom. See? Two sinks." And one toilet. And one shower.

Great. Just great. "I'm not sharing a bathroom with you."

"Fine. Have fun using the day restrooms. And enjoy using the lake to take a bath." He went back to brushing his teeth.

Muttering under her breath, Hermione angrily dropped her bag of toiletries by the other sink, then proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth, not once looking at Malfoy.

But even so, she couldn't miss the smirk he was giving her.

"Do you want to say something?" she snapped, turning to glare.

"No," he said, not completely hiding the laughter in his voice and eyes.

"Well, quit staring at me!" she said, whirling and stomping back to her bedroom and locking the door so she could change.

She flung herself down onto her bed and glared at the ceiling. Stupid Malfoy! she thought savagely as the shower began to run. Who does he think he is, king of the world? Well, he's just a stupid ferret who loves pissing people off.

Fuming, she turned off her light and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco woke in an irritated mood, left over from dealing with Hermione the night before. She pissed him off to no end. Got under his skin, pushed his buttons, and made him want to tear his hair out.

Bu at the same time, however, he found himself enchanted by her. She was clever and charming, not to mention attractive.

No! Stop that! It's Granger! They detested each other! He couldn't think about her like that! he told himself.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled out of bed and padded off barefoot to the bathroom.

"AAAARGH!" he yelled upon seeing the shower was in use by a certain Miss Granger. He clapped his hand over his eyes and ran for his bedroom as she screamed loudly. Instead, he slammed into the wall facefirst, and was thrown backwards onto the floor. He scrambled back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

His heart pounding, he sat shakily on his bed. He hadn't seen anything-the glass was fogged up-but there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to rip him apa-

CRASH! Draco yelled in fright and toppled backwards off the bed as the door banged open, slamming against the wall and Hermione entered, wearing a bathrobe.

"How dare you come in while I'm in the shower!" screeched an angry voice. "Do you not have any respect for a woman's privacy?"

"No! I mean yes, I do, but-"

"If you ever do that again, I will jinx you to high heaven, and you will never be normal again! Clear?"

Without waiting for a response, she exited, slamming the door behind her.

Malfoy had never seen her that angry, not even when she had punched him in the face in third year. Slowly, he dressed and went back to the bathroom door. He knocked tentatively, then entered slowly after getting no response.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He crossed over to the sink and brushed his teeth, then got his bag ready and went down to breakfast.

"Hey, mate," said Blaise as Draco sat down at the Slytherin table next to his friend.

"Hi," muttered Draco, setting his forehead down on the table.

"Granger?" guessed Blaise.

"Yes," Draco replied. "I had to brush my teeth so I went into the bathroom-which we have to share-to do it, and she's in there showering. I yelled and ran into the wall, then back to my room. She came in about nine seconds later, and threatened to jinx me if I ever did it again."

"Did you see anything?" Blaise asked.

"No," said Draco. "I threw my hands over my eyes."

Blaise sniggered. "I would've just stayed and not said anything."

"I know," muttered Draco.

"Drakey!"

"No," moaned Draco upon hearing the irritating high-pitched voice.

"Drakey!" The voice was closer now. Draco reluctantly looked up.

Pansy Parkinson stood there, sporting a flirty expression.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he sighed wearily.

"Do you want to go out?" she asked seductively.

"The answer's still no."

"Bastard!" she snapped, flouncing away. He put his head back down, wondering of he would ever understand how girls' minds worked.

"Hey," Blaise said, nudging him. "Look."

"What?" Draco looked up to see Hermione entering the Great Hall. She caught him looking and turned pink, glaring at him. Draco turned pink also.

"Dude, you're blushing," Blaise grinned.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"You're an asshole."

"Awww, you love me," said Blaise.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, beginning to fill his plate with bacon, eggs, and toast.

"So, was she hot?" asked Blaise as Draco took a sip of orange juice.

Draco choked, spewed out his juice across the table, then began coughing, trying to breathe normally.

"You okay, mate?" asked Blaise, whacking him on the back.

Draco wheezed, turning to Blaise. "I hate you, Zabini."

Blaise grinned. "You're just mad. But seriously, was she hot?"

"I don't know!" Draco said in an exasperated voice. "The glass was fogged up!"

Blaise chuckled. "Sure it was."

"You are unbelievable," Draco told him. "I didn't see anything, and I have absolutely no intention of ever repeating this experience. Are you happy?"

"Moderately."

Draco smacked his forehead, leaving his hand there. "Remind me again why I hang round with you?"

"Because you can't resist my charms," Blaise said, giving him a wide smile. "You're drawn to my very presence."

"When did I become gay, again?"

"Ew," Blaise said, surprised. "Not what I meant. That's... Ew, you're gross. Even if I was, which I'm not, I'd never be interested in you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, you're my best mate, and besides. Crushing on you is Granger's job."

Draco snapped his head up. "You did not just say that."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Draco stood, smacking Blaise on the back of the head as he left. "I hate you."

"You know it's true!" Blaise called after him.

Gritting his teeth, Draco strode towards the door. Just as he reached it, he nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered, glancing up. He did a double-take. It was Hermione.

"Um... It's okay," she said softly, turning pink.

They both headed back up the marble staircase, apparently with the same destination. They walked side by side, the only sounds fheir breathing and their footsteps. Draco was hyperaware of her walking beside him.

"Erinaceous," he said. The unicorn reared and swung forward.

He gestured for her to go first. Clearly surprised, she did so, and he followed.

He flopped down on one of the couches as the portrait hole swung shut behind them. She headed for her staircase, pausing to look back.

He looked up at her. She stood there, one foot on the bottom step, looking like she wanted to say something. She didn't, though, and she turned and ascended her staircase. After a few seconds, he heard her door close.

Sighing, Draco leaned his head back. He had no idea what to think of all this.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful speculation, Draco gave up and stood, heading for his room. He closed the door and flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a white marble bench in a garden full of flowers. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day. A head of light brown hair was leaning on his shoulder. She sat up and smiled at him.

It was Hermione.

She was wearing a light pink dress, which looked stunning on her. It made her look like a breath of spring air. A crown of pink flowers in her hair and a bouquet of the same flowers clutched in her fingers contributed to this illusion.

"I love you," she said, smiling.

"I love you, too," Draco murmured, kissing her.

As they kissed, there was a faint knocking sound. It grew louder and louder with each passing second.

Draco jerked upright. He was back in his room, on his bed.

Oh, Jesus, he'd had a dream about kissing Hermione.

Stupid Blaise, with his stupid ideas!

"Malfoy!" called a female voice. "Are you in there?"

Gingerly, still stiff from sleeping, he climbed out of bed and shuffled to the door.

"Hi," he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door.

"Oh... Did I wake you?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I'm sorry."

"'S okay," he mumbled, trying to force the image of them kissing out of his mind.

"Listen... Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said. "Come on in."

He sat back down on his bed, shaking his head to wake himself up a bit.

"Anyway, um... I wanted to apologize for shrieking at you earlier," she confessed, biting her lip.

"It was my fault," he said. "I should've knocked."

"Also, I was wondering if we could maybe try to be... friends...?"

That woke him up. "Are you serious?"

"Well, we have to live together, so why not?" she suggested.

"Oh. Um... Okay, I guess we can try."

"Great. Just don't try to come onto me anymore."

His eyes shot wide. "I didn't-" he started. Then he saw the mischievous expression on her face. She was teasing him! She was actually teasing him!

"Har har," he said dryly. Inwardly, he was interested, especially when she grinned back at him.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I am SOOOOOO sorry about taking so long! It's a long story, but I'll shorten it. Spider bite (I'm allergic to spiders) so I got hives, and when I was at the beach with my friend Josh, my mom went through my room to try and find the spider and kill it, but instead of finding any spiders, she found my fanfiction notebook, which was five subjects full of ideas and chapter outlines and story summaries (literally, no free space. I was writing on the inside of the covers and on the dividers and everything) and she THREW IT AWAY! I am now wracking my highly evolved brain (pfft, yeah right :D) to recover as many stories as possible. I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I'm remembering as much as I can, and I'm recruiting one of my friends to help me, cause she gets full access to my notebook, cause she's awesome. Anyway, I'm working on it as fast as I can, and I hope to update sometime within the next decade -.-

Fly on,

Olivia

P.S. That end part is a preview to one of the categories I'm gonna start doing next :D


End file.
